House of Eliott
'The House of Eliott' is a British television series produced and broadcast by the BBC in three series between 1991 and 1994. The series starred Stella Gonet and Louise Lombard as two sisters who start a dressmaking business in the early part of the 20th century. It was created by Jean Marsh and Eileen Atkins, who had previously devised the BBC hit 'Upstairs, Downstairs'. 'The House of Eliott' contains one continuous storyline of 34 hour-long episodes. Introduction In this presentation, Human Science presents not only a synopsis of the story and detailed commentary for each of the individual episode, but an analysis of who the characters are and what they are like; how they grow as people; what enables them to accomplish in their lives; how the society of that times is changing and how the characters reflect that change; how life “responds” to their behaviors and actions; and many other insights and principles that can help the reader see life's subtle workings in a fresh, new light. This is a work in progress, so please check back periodically. Synopsis Series One Beatrice and Evangeline Eliott are left orphans (Beatrice is thirty and Evangeline, known as Evie, is eighteen) by their father's sudden death. They have to sell the family home as he has left them with no money. He has provided them with no education and no means of earning a living. To earn money they make use of their passion for dressmaking and Bea gets a job at a local photography studio run by Jack Maddox, soon to become a friend of the sisters and investor in their new London based dressmaking business "The House of Eliott", helped by the loyal and hardworking seamstress Tilly Watkins. A consistent theme is that of the men in their lives to stop Bea and Evie becoming independent (first their father and then cousin Arthur, executor of the father's estate and Evie's legal guardian, who keeps a rightful inheritance from the girls). Evie also dismisses a suitor who tricks her into missing a flight to Paris 'for her own good' although missing the flight saved Evie's life as the flight (piloted by another beau) crashed on the way to France, killing all aboard. After Arthur's arrest for involvement in drug smuggling he emigrates to Boston, USA, releasing a large amount of cash owed to the sisters from their father's estate allowing the sisters to expand the business and by the end of series one the future looks good, Evie celebrates her twenty-first birthday and is made a partner in the firm, and the firm is creating exclusive designs for the aristocracy. Series Two Bea and Evie go to France to learn more about fashion design. While there Bea marries her former employer and friend, Jack Maddox and they move back to London, leaving Evie alone in Paris to work at the fashion house "Maison Gilles". After a year and an affair with the designer Gilles Caragnac, a new glamorous and grown up Evie returns to work as the designer for the house of Eliott. She celebrates her twenty-first birthday, is made a partner in the firm, and begins an affair with a married member of parliament. This causes complications throughout the series. Jack and Beatrice separate due to their inability to agree about whether to have children and the pressure of work as The House of Eliott goes from strength to strength, and Jack's new career as a director of moving pictures takes him to Berlin. Meanwhile as the market for couture gowns wanes in the depression of the late 1920s, Beatrice and Evangeline are offered a tour of America showing their new ready-to-wear designs for the department store Sears Roebuck. Bea still has feelings for Jack. Back at the fashion house, after a crisis of confidence Tilly marries Norman Foss, a young chef in a local hotel, and has been reinstated as head of the workroom. She announces her pregnancy in the last episode of the series. Series Three Bea and Jack are reunited and become parents to their daughter Lucy. At work, they hire Grace, a young woman designer to help them handle an increasing workload as their company expands. Larry Kotter, an aggressive businessman running a ready-to-wear garment firm, meets Evie and proposes a joint venture with HOE to market ready-to-wear garments for working women. After some hesitation, they sign an agreement with Larry to establish a new company to market under the name Aurora Collection. Grace takes up much of the design work on the new line because she is more in tune with the needs of the working woman. Grace introduces Evie to two artist friends, a graphic artist named Miles who soon comes to work at HOE doing promotional materials and, Daniel Page, a painter whom Evie is deeply attracted to. HOE's loyal accountant, Joseph, who played an important role in exposing their embezzling banker, Ralph Saroyan, in Season Two, takes on a more significant role in managing the Aurora Collection and ultimately is appointed Managing Director. During the ramp up for launching the Aurora Collection a mysterious fire breaks out in the Aurora warehouse, setting back the launch date by several months. Just before the relaunch date, Joseph a copy of an Aurora garment in one of the London department stores. Then they discover the Larry and Grace have been using the Aurora facility to produce a cheaper line of garments and have pre-empted the Aurora launch by selling this line to all the main London department stores, offering a kickback to the buyers to facilitate their scheme. Meanwhile Jack has gravitated from film making to social journalism in support of the rights of the working poor and ultimately in invited to run for Parliament. INDIVIDUAL EPISODES ANALYSIS In these individual episode analysis of House of Eliott, we not only describe the events in detail, but we penetrate into the obvious and not so obvious (i.e. subtle) forces at work that enable the main characters to accomplish in life, while overcoming an array of obstacles. Along the way we bring out what we call the Character of life, including the phenomenon of 'Life Response," -- i.e. sudden good fortune brought on by changes and elevations of consciousness on the part of that individual. This is indicative of our overall approach in this section of Human Science, which is to bring out the mysteries of existence through the characters and plot of fine Cinema. Season 1 See individual episodes analysis (on different page) Season 2 See individual episodes analysis (on different page) Season 3 See individual episodes analysis (on different page) Commentary on the Characters Here we comment on the qualities of the central characters in the story, including Bea, Evie,and Jack. This is still a work in progress Beatrice *Bea lost her mother when she was 10 or 12 and had to grow up too quickly. Her father kept her at home, prevented her marriage and refused to confide in her. *He prevented either of the girls from getting a proper college education. *She learned to distrust men and rely only on her own resources. Already 30, she is resigned to die an old maid. *Even when Jack proposes, she cannot conceive that she can get married and have children, just as Elizabeth could never conceive that Darcy would propose to her. *Even for a long time after she does come to believe it, she is unable to give up her sense of self-reliance and independence. *Tight with money, which we later discover he was spending on a nightclub, a mistress and her son, the girls are forced to make clothes from remnants. Thereby they develop a talent for design and dressmaking. *Bea is deeply bitter about her father’s conduct and has a great sense of deprivation because of the way she was raised. In year 1 episode 5, the dissipated wealthy socialite Daphne comes and tells her how much she envies Bea for her accomplishments and how much she has wasted her own life. Here is life telling her that the hardships she has suffered have made her what she is – forged the aspiration, fire and strength of character that makes her a success. Whereas the lack of challenge in Daphne’s life has become a curse. Life brings this to make Bea conscious of her good fortune. Evangaline *Evie’s mother died during childbirth. Bea, who was 12 years older, acted as the baby's mother and raised her. * The spoiled younger daughter who has not had to grow up quickly and sacrifice, throughout the story Evie chooses what attracts her while Bea denies herself out of sense of responsibility. * Evie never knew her mother, but at least she had one. Sebastian confronts Evie with the fact that he never knew who his father was. Life brings this to make Evie conscious of her good fortune. In Bea, she had a real mother. * Evie missed the flight to Paris with Sebastian because of an intentional delay by her other suitor. Sebastian’s plane crashes. The delay saved her life. Jack *Jack is the spoiled son of idealistic reformer (Fabian) parents and an idealistic sister, Jack has started life with no values or serious pursuits. * Jack rudely insults Bea the first time they meet when he says that Evie is too young and pretty to be his secretary but Bea will do just fine. Like Darcy, who slighted Elizabeth at the first ball telling Bingley she was only ‘tolerable’ and then had to run after Elizabeth and brook her insults before she agreed to marry him, Jack too has to wait a long time and ask Bea repeatedly before she finally consents to marry him. Neither of them may have remembered the slight, but life did. * He is attracted to Bea for her aspiration, character and values which he lacks. * As Bea rises, they become estranged. He wants her and a child. She wants a career and achievement. Their estrangement becomes the occasion for Jack to examine himself and seek a more meaningful career. * When she goes to America for Sear’s promotion, he goes to Germany and takes the first step toward a meaningful career. * Bea responds to his inner growth without knowing it and begins to miss him when he is not present on his return. * He moves from society photographer to romantic filmmaker, from romantic films to war films with a social message, from films to journalism on social causes, from journalism to politics to uplift the poor. * Jack blossoms as an individual when he forgets Bea and dedicates himself to a worthy cause. That brings back Bea. Lydia and Arthur *Both of them are overbearing, unsympathetic, mean and condescending, even commenting on the poor arrangements for Dr. Eliott’s funeral. *When Arthur wants to give them some money, Lydia prevents it. At her insistence, Arthur withholds 400 pounds due to them on the excuse that they would waste it, but actually to keep them vulnerable and dependent. * The girls spurn Lydia and Arthur’s support. * Evie returns his present of a ring and rejects his marriage proposal categorically and rudely. * The same night Arthur proposes to Evie, Piggy asks Bea to come away with him to Birmingham where he will seek work as an actor. His is not even a legal marriage proposal. But Bea rejects it very kindly because he has been so good and kind to them. Other Characters (under development) PENELOPE , PIGGY; PARTINI, DUROQU; DESMOND; TILLY, MADGE AGNES *She is the one who stole the earrings and gave HOE a bad name with the jeweler. *She is the source of the duchess’s scandal. *She is the source of the quarrel in the bar that leads to imprisonment of Betty’s husband. *She is the one who lets her boyfriend into the building where he steals Tilly’s purse and Katya is blamed for it. BETTY, FLORENCE; KATYA; JACK'S PARENTS; SEBASTIAN, HUGO; VICTOR STRIDE, YOLANDA; ALEX GRACE *She is young, ambitious and without values. She was attracted to HOE because they too are young aspiring women seeking to be self-reliant. Coming from a lower class, she lacks their values, which are the keys to their success and her failure. *She is key designer of the highly successful Aurora line, which launched HOE into ready-to-wear business, which will become their future. *Through Grace, Evie’s future husband Daniel comes. *Through Grace, their future designer Miles comes. *Through Grace, their future investor, Miles’ father comes. *Through Grace, Miles father tells Jack about Carrouber’s dishonest past, which becomes key to Jack winning the election and becoming MP. COTTER; SAROYAN; DANIEL; MILES; JOSEPH Keys to Human Accomplishment (in development) Social Evolution Character of Life in House of Eliott The Secret *Their aspiration from the beginning is to start a fashion house. *Even when they discover they are broke, they fantasize about starting a fashion house. *They remain hopeful and cheerful despite the difficult humiliating circumstances. *The Secret of their success :*Aspiration to accomplish :*Goodwill and harmony for each other :* Good values toward other people :*Sense of self-respect and self-reliance – they do not want to depend on others :*Unselfishness -- Bea refuses to condemn Evie for her affair with Alexander even when it threatens to destroy the business. Ultimately, it turns out that Evie is not responsible for Alexander’s forced resignation. Life Response After their father’s unexpected death and the discovery that he has left almost no money behind, the Eliott sisters are forced to seek employment and support themselves. The three years are a story of one struggle after another as they rise step by step from near poverty and social oblivion into success and respectable high society. *Dr. Eliott dies. *They discover they have no money and need to work. *Arthur is appointed guardian and lords over the girls. Life responds immediately to their aspiration but they do not understand its significance until later on *They discover their father’s silk shirts and make some good clothes for themselves. *Because Arthur refuses to let Evie be dancing partner, she goes into the garment industry, which becomes the basis for HOE. *Leaving Arthur’s after his refusal, Evie meets Jack’s sister Penelope. They meet Tilly who becomes their first employee. She introduces Jack who hires BEA. They later move their business to Jack’s building and eventually take over the whole building. Bea’s future husband appears in the beginning and is a crucial friend and support throughout. *Mrs. Partini, their first employer in garment industry, benefits by their talent but refuses to pay them according to their worth. It is Grace forcing them to go out on their own. *Aunt Lydia comes and berates them for leaving Mrs. Partini. While she is there, Bea receives job offer for both of them from Mr. Duroque, a more well known and prestigious couturier for whom Partini previously worked. They are pushed up in life and Lydia’s assertion is undermined. *When Evie tries to introduce new design elements Duroque scolds her in an offensive manner. When one of his customers rejects all his designs and asks Evie’s advice, she shows the customer an innovation, which delights her and gives the credit to Duroque. Duroque then abuses Evie and warns her if it happens again, she will be fired. Later the same client approaches Evie directly to make clothes for her – business that would have gone to Duroque if he had been open to new ideas. They reluctantly accept it because Duroque has been so offensive that they feel no obligation to him. Later they find he has stolen some of Evie’s designs and claimed them as his own. Bea confronts him and demands compensation and recognition for Evie’s work. A friend of Lydia’s who does business with Duroque comes asking him for new styles like those of the other client. Just then Evie enters with the other client who is wearing one of Evie’s designed made by her at home. The secret comes out and Duroque fires them. It is life compelling them to seize the opportunity. *At a Christmas day party 1921, Bea and Evie announce they are going into business for themselves. Jack and Piggy both offer to invest. The following week Bea approaches a number of banks with a business proposal but they all turn her down because she is a woman. Jack writes a check to invest as a partner. A few days later Piggy comes. Jack reminds him of his offer of investment. Piggy announces that he had invested all his money in one stock and lost everything he had after he made the offer of money to Bea. *Desmond, who has been alienated by Dr. Eliott, comes back to befriend them and offer valuable advice and assistance. Goodwill There is a strong atmosphere of goodwill and affection that underpins their success *Penelope’s goodwill for the sisters and Tilly. She introduces Jack, resulting in Bea’s job as his secretary. Later that leads to their moving into the same building as his office occupies at No. 24. *Tilly’s loyalty and close bonds with them *Jack becomes their first employer, first investor, a constant source of good will and support throughout. *Piggy offers that goodwill as well. *Desmond takes deep fatherly interest in them. *Most of all it is the genuine and deep affection of the two sisters for each other that sees them through all the crises as they rise in life. Money *The business desperately needs money following the loss of business due to the scandal of Evie and Alexander *When Bea and Evie refuse to ask anyone for help, life responds. *Jack offers money on his own, which Bea refuses. *Alexander offers money unasked, which Evie refuses to take. *When they both refuse, news comes that a new class of theater clients is coming to them because of the scandal, not in spite of it. Business starts to boom. Harmony Each time the sisters quarrel, they become vulnerable and land in trouble. When they quarrel over Daniel’s ugly portrait of a scheming client, they fail to note Tatia’s suspicion that something is wrong at Aurora. Challenges become Opportunities Each difficulty becomes a stepping-stone for them to rise *Denied a good education and forced to make their own clothes, the girls have developed a precious talent and a love of fashion that becomes the foundation for their career success. *Evie and Bea become underpaid seamstresses who are forced to quit treats both the girls rudely and refuses to pay them well. *Their second employer abuses Evie and refuses to acknowledge her talent even when clients appreciate it. His abuse persuades them to accept a private assignment from one of the clients, which becomes the seed of HOE. *They leave their second employer when he steals Evie’s designs and refuses to give her money or credit. This forces them to start their own company. Gossip The duchess, a former actress married into aristocracy comes to House of Eliot (HOE) for a fitting. As she gets down from the car, the flower merchants cart tips over. The duchess goes and buys flowers from her paying generously and gives them to the staff of HOE. During the fitting, she speaks loosely about the romantic encounter of two her guests the previous weekend. Agnes overhears the story, gets it confused and leaks news to a reporter implicating the duchess, resulting in a scandalous article the next day. The duchess cancels further business with HOE. Agnes is about to lose her job, but is saved by sympathy after the reporter gives her a beating. *The accidental leak of wrong information is foreshadowed by the accident with the flower cart. *An actress turned duchess cannot give up her old habits of gossip and is punished for that by life. *The vibration of gossip enjoyed by all the ladies attracts the reporter for a newspaper which thrives on rumor and scandal. *Agnes is physically beaten by life for her stupidity, but spared losing her job. Foolishness and Stupidity of Agnes *She is the one who stole the earrings and gave HOE a bad name with the jeweler. *She is the source of the duchess’s scandal. *She is the source of the quarrel in the bar that leads to imprisonment of Betty’s husband. *She is the one who lets her boyfriend into the building where he steals Tilly’s purse and Katya is blamed for it. Grace brings Grace *The first time she comes, she cheats HOE by selling the same design to them and to a retail store. Her initial act repeats when she and Kotter sell the Aurora ready-to-wear duplicates to HOE customers. * She is young, ambitious and without values. She was attracted to HOE because they too are young aspiring women seeking to be self-reliant. Coming from a lower class, she lacks their values, which are the keys to their success and her failure. * She is key designer of the highly successful Aurora line, which launched HOE into ready-to-wear business, which will become their future. * Through Grace, Evie’s future husband Daniel comes. * Through Grace, their future designer Miles comes. * Through Grace, their future investor, Miles’ father comes. * Through Grace, Miles father tells Jack about Carrouber’s dishonest past, which becomes key to Jack winning the election and becoming MP. Misfortune All those who relate to them during the early days of their struggle meet with misfortune. *Sebastian dies in a plane crash. * Arthur is cheated by his nightclub partners, loses his money and reputation and is forced to move to Boston. * Aunt Lydia is socially outcast because of her son Arthur’s scandal. * Piggy offers to invest in HOE and then immediately learns that he has lost all his money in the stock market and must himself look for employment. * Their banker and Evie’s godfather, Desmond, is murdered by his partner. * Desmond’s partner, Ralph Saroyan, who killed Desmond and cheated the bank’s clients, is driven out of business and forced into exile to escape arrest. * Alexander, cabinet secretary, who helps them expose Ralph Saroyan, is forced to resign over the banking scandal and his affair with Evie and to take up a lesser post in Italy while his wife loses her post at the palace. * Tilly’s baby dies. * Bette’s husband is unjustly convicted of manslaughter and sentenced to 10 years in prison. * Madge’s marriage falls apart after her trip to USA. * Grace and Larry Kotter cheat HOE and lose their business. Good fortune At a later stage, all those who relate to them positively prosper *Penelope becomes a missionary and gets married? * Jack rises from social photographer to newspaper columnist and eventually to MP. * Daniel rises from impoverished artist who cannot afford to paint to a successful artist who receives a prestigious bursary for study in Paris. * Agnes becomes a stage singer. * Madge and Charles fall in love. Madge eventually becomes manager of HOE’s ready to wear line. * Joseph rises from a dishonored accountant fired by Desmond’s partner into Managing Director of HOE. * Miles rises from student artist to fashion designer and partner in HOE. * Tatia finds a good job and career with HOE. See also *Wikipedia Overview *Episode Guide Web Search Terms *House of Eliott Analysis, House of Eliott Summary, House of Eliott Review, House of Eliott Review, House of Eliott Interpretation, House of Eliott Character Study, House of Eliott Episodes http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Life in Movies Category:Accomplishment Category:Business Category:Life Response Category:Life in Movies Category:Accomplishment Category:Business Category:Life Response Category:Life in Movies Category:Accomplishment Category:Business Category:Life Response Category:Life in Movies Category:Accomplishment Category:Business Category:Life Response